Truth or Dare
by Prophetess LionBoy
Summary: Truth or Dare in the Gryffindor Tower. Will be GD. Written in response to PlanetKiller birthday challenge.
1. Spin the Bottle or Not

Tess: I get to write this little intro thing. We finally wrote a story together. Everybody has to write a Truth or Dare fic and this is ours. We're doing this in response to PlanetKiller's birthday challenge. So far it's only two chapters, but expect more. We're not sure when her b-day is so the first chapter will be uploaded on LB's and the second on mine. The first will be uploaded at roughly 11:45 Feb. 5th. The second will be uploaded at 12:15 Feb. 6th. It'll take us a bit to update b/c we're doing it together. If a plot bunny attacks, I write a scene then give it to LB to rewrite so it sounds like the rest of this. And I go over all his stuff to tell him if a girl would say it. This will become a Ginny/Draco thing.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter or any character, places, or trademarks licensed therein. They are the exclusive property of J.K. Rowling, her mangers, agents, lawyers, and publishers as well as Warner Brothers.

* * *

It was very late when everybody assembled in the Common Room. We had been planning this for weeks. Several people were supposed to ask their friends in other Houses to come for a sleep over in Gryffindor tower; then, we were to head to the Common Room for everyone's favorite game: Truth or Dare.

Not that it's my favorite game. I personally hate Truth or Dare. It's an excuse to make other people do things that you want to do...if you were drunk, of course. But everybody else wanted to do it so I came along for the ride. It's 12:05 and we're still waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Personally, I want them to take their sweet time. Well, I _did_. Then, Neville found an empty butterbeer bottle and suggested we play everybody's second favorite game until they showed up.

"I'll go see what's taking them so long," I said dashing towards the boys dorms. I slowly ascended the stairs dreading what was coming if I found them. When I finally reached the door, I knocked softly; half-hoping no one would hear it; half-hoping someone would.

"Come in!" Hermione called sounding rather exasperated. I entered timidly. Harry and Hermione were trying to pull someone who was obviously my brother out of bed. He had the blanket pulledall the way up, but his trademark red hair was still visible.

"What's going on?" I asked bemused.

"Ron won't come down," Harry said, punctuating each word with a tug on Ron's hand.

"You just aren't using the right tactic." For the record, I don't know why Mom calls it my Fred and George grin. It doesn't look anything like the twins'.

It was a very simple matter to get Ron up. If you know what you're doing that is. It's a very simple spell to cast. I pulled my wand out and pointed it at Ron before muttering under my breath. I was rewarded with a particularly horrified shriek as he sat straight up in bed.

"SPIDERS! SPIDERS! GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!" he shrieked as he began to swat at the hundreds of tiny spiders covering his body. For the record, they were completely harmless. I think. With a wave of my wand, all the spiders disappeared and Harry and Hermione were able to grab Ron. As they began dragging him to the door, he came out of his shock.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"If you three don't come down, I'm going to be forced to play Spin the Bottle." Though I said it nonchalantly, I knew what my brother's response was going to be. His entire face turned a violent shade of red that matched our hair. He shrugged Harry and Hermione off him.

"I think I can walk myself down there, thank you." With that Ron walked off muttering about kissing and little sisters. I'm pretty sure the word "kill" was mentioned more than once. But before I could remind him how old I was, we reached the Common Room.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" I shrieked. Who did I spy? None other than Hufflepuff prefects Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillian, and they weren't kissing. They were full frontal snogging. They didn't even look up at my screams of pain. Everyone else did. "All right then, what do you say we do this?" I said sitting down trying to cover my embarrassment. Maybe I'm more like the twins than I thought.

* * *

Tess: R R or I'll sick a crumple-horned snorack on you. 


	2. First Wave of Dares

LB: I'm writing the introduction to the second chapter. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the first. Tessy and I are writing this together. She writes scenes and I rewrite them so that they follow the general syntax and word usage as the rest of the story. After I write a chapter she reads through it and tells me if my diction choices are suitable with a fifteen-year-old girl.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter or any character, places, or trademarks licensed therein. They are the exclusive property of J.K. Rowling, her managers, agents, lawyers, and publishers as well as Warner Brothers. Nor do we own Ginny's memory warehouse. It is the exclusive property of Stephen King, his managers, agents, lawyers, and publishers as well as Warner Brothers/Castle Rock.

Historian's Note: This takes place in Ginny's 5th year (Sixth year of the books) and she has been chosen Gryffindor prefect.

* * *

"I'll start," Hermione said folding herself down neatly beside me. "Does everyone know the rules?" Everyone made some sort of affirmative noise. "So who should I start with...Neville, truth or dare?" 

"Truth," he squeaked out, still in shock from what I had yelled earlier.

"Who do you like?" she asked promptly. Much too promptly for my taste. Better file that in my memory warehouse for future reference. Neville stared at her for a moment trying to decide if she was serious. He mumbled something very softly. Obviously, he forgot who I was related to. Lip reading wasn't just a skill. It was a survival requirement. I knew I had to be as red as my hair, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"What'd he say?" almost everyone asked immediately. For the record, I'm convinced Hannah and Ernie are not human since humans need to breathe.

"_(laugh)_ Pansy _(laugh) _Park (_laugh)_ in _(laugh) _son _(laugh harder)_." I couldn't help myself. Neville liking a girl whose boyfriend had practically beaten the snot out of him every day of his life. What could be odder?

"My turn," he said turning bright red. Not as red as I was, but red none the less. "Um...where the hell did you come from?" We all followed Neville's gaze which led directly to...dammit. Malferret.

"When a man loves a woman very much..."

"Stop!" I said horrified by the thought of Malfoy giving a sex ed talk to Neville. He and his cronies were perched on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Trying to ignore how wrong this was, I spoke again. "Go on, Neville." Neville glared at me (maybe I shouldn't have laughed so much) before continuing.

"Padma, truth or dare."

"Dare," the pretty Ravenclaw said throwing her raven black hair over her shoulder. For the record, sometimes sharing thoughts with Ron **_SUCKS_**. sorry about that.

"I dare you...to go to Prof. Trelawney and steal her glasses!" Neville said triumphantly. Malferret opened his mouth to say something but stopped. That was actually a very good dare. As was 'evident' by the Ravenclaw going very pale.

"I don't have any classes with Trelawney..." Padma started before Neville broke in.

"That's why I picked her and not anyone you'd have to see again. I'm not entirely sure where her room is so you'd best hurry." I stared at Neville in fascination. I didn't have the least bit of clue what had happened to him, but I was pretty sure I liked it.

"Here you go," Harry said handing the girl a piece of parchment with a hastily drawn map on it. "That's how you get to Trelawney's room."

"How do you know this?" Padma asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he sat back down quickly. I managed to catch a quick glimpse of something that looked like a map in his pocket, though. Padma looked at the piece of parchment forlornly as she trooped toward the portrait hole.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, a loud beating noise was heard on the back of the portrait hole. Hermione stopped talking about S.P.E.W. for the first time since Padma had left and got up to let her in. 

"So?" Neville asked as Padma slumped up against a wall. She held up a pair of glasses and everyone broke out into cheers.

"I'm not returning them tonight...I'll just put them on the Head Table tomorrow before breakfast." She sounded as if she had ran the entire way. Slowly, she began to make her way toward the group. "Truth or dare?" Padma paused for a moment considering her options. "Goyle."

"Truth," he grunted. For the record, I wasn't aware that Goyle even knew how to talk.

"What's your lowest grade?" I groaned inside. Just what I expected from a Ravenclaw.

"Transfiguration. Truth or Dare, Vince."

"Truth," Crabbe said beside him. I knew he had to have a first name, but I had never thought about it before now. It was kinda pretty. Too pretty for Crabbe.

"If you had to pick a mudblood, which do you think is hottest?" Goyle said. Several people's eyes got bigger at the use of that word, but the Slytherins acted as if it didn't bother them. Probably because it didn't.

"If she always looked like she did at the Yuleball, Granger." Beside me, Hermione turned a light shade of pink before realizing who had complimented her. "Truth or Dare, Pansy." Suddenly, Neville flushed bright red. She had been in the room when he admitted he liked her.

"Dare," she said lazily.

"Kiss Longbottom," Crabbe said as Neville flushed darker. I'm pretty sure his face was redder than my hair. Parkinson, on the other hand, turned ghostly pale.

"Chicken," she said immediately.

"All right, then...have you ever had sex?"

"NO!" Parkinson shrieked in a simpering tone.

"Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about someone other than Draco?" Crabbe said.

"Yes." Malferret's mouth dropped open and even I knew he was going to ask who, but Parkinson was too smart for that. "Truth or Dare, Draco."

"Truth," he said still in shock.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, Pansy," Malfoy said. Before he had finished saying 'Pansy,' I felt this weird burning sensation in my pants. I screamed and pulled the device out.

"You're lying," I said calmly as I placed it on the ground. It was a special kind of Sneakoscope. It was if you wanted to find out if someone was lying without that person knowing about it. Instead of whistling, it got warmer. Malfoy must have been telling the biggest lie ever for it to get that hot that quick.

"That's Fred and George's prototype Sneakoscope! I can't believe they let you test it out instead of me!" Ron pouted as Parkinson let out a shriek and ran off to cry in the corner.

"Weaselette," Malferret said in his 'I'll get you for that' tone. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," I said without a moment's hesitation. I'm a Gryffindor. What else am I going to say?

"I dare you to kiss a Slytherin...for at least five seconds...and pretend to like it," he drawled. Not a problem. As soon as I kissed anybody Ron would beat the pulp out of that person. "And the Weasel isn't allowed to do anything about it." Uh oh. There goes my plan. A big part of me wanted to yell chicken, but Weasley pride soon crushed it. I'm going to have to kiss a Slytherin and pretend that I enjoyed it. EWWWWWWW! doesn't begin to describe my feelings. I'm pretty sure I can count Parkinson out. That leaves Crabbe, Goyle, Malferret, and Nott. Crabbe and Goyle were so ugly that my face would break in half, if I even considered it. Nott was pretty cute, but he was kinda serious so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't take it very well. Which left Malfoy. For the record, I'm not a lesbian. I do realize that Malfoy's the hottest thing to ever come onto campus. When his hair isn't all slicked back, I mean. But I hate him. He's an arrogant, pureblood, Death Eater Wannabe. And he insists on calling me Weaselette. Bet he doesn't know my name.

"Come on, Weaselette. Chicken out all ready," Malferret drawled. That was it. I stood up and stalked over there like I was angry. I put my hands on either side of him, trapping him to the couch. I looked like I was going to do nothing more than punch him. Probably because the thought had crossed my mind several times. I leaned over him and gently placed my lips against his. At first, he was shocked, but he did start responding. Which shocked me a little, but I'm a Weasley; nothing shocks us for long. I lightly bit his lower lip and just slightly moved back causing him to lean forward into me. Without exception, everyone you do this on will open their mouth just enough for you to slip your tongue in. I gently explored his mouth; trying to entice him to explore mine. Five one thousand. I pulled away from him, spun around, and returned to my place beside Hermione like nothing had happened. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy panting for breath.

" 'Mione. Truth or Dare?" She was still a bit shocked and responded with the air of someone who's not paying attention. "Do you like Neville?"

"Umm..." I had known Hermione long enough to know she was trying to stall. And she kept looking at the Sneakoscope. She was trying to figure out a way to cheat.

"I'm sorry. I asked the wrong question." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you like Neville Longbottom?" I could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't thought of getting around it by thinking about another Neville.

"Yes," Hermione said very softly. I started cackling evilly as she turned to my brother. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He still looked kind of flabbergasted. I'm pretty sure I was going to be beaten before the night was over. But it was worth it. For an albino little ferret, Malfoy was a great kisser. Did I really just think that?

"I dare you to...hug Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said quite proud of herself. I started giggling. That was the worst dare ever. I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Good job, Granger," Malferret drawled. "How long did you have to wrack your brain to think of that one? Be a man, Granger. Make the Weasel kiss Pansy." I had the weirdest feeling that Malfoy was doing this to get back at me. Ron didn't care, though. He got up and walked over to Parkinson. He plopped down in her lap startling her and causing me to giggle even harder. Ron tilted her chin up so she looked him directly in his eyes. Turning his head slightly to the left (something all Weasleys do), as he leaned toward her. Very gently, Ron touched his lips to Parkinson's. At which point, I turned away and started chatting to Hermione about how detention went last night. Apparently, 'accidentally' giving Peeves the password to the Prefects' bathroom is one of those things that are frowned upon. Which would be why Filch made me scrub _all_ the Prefects' bathrooms. I was a bit embarrassed when a Hufflepuff wearing nothing but a robe walked into the boys' bath and climbed into the tub without either of us noticing the other. I had a very hard time explaining what I was doing...and I'm still not sure he believes me. I glanced back to where Parkinson was and wished I hadn't. For somebody who supposedly hates her guts, Ron was practically sleeping with her in front of us.

* * *

LB: Please review. Your response will be very much appreciated. 


End file.
